


bad habit

by judgment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Anyone would find psychological torture difficult to deal with. Kakashi processes it anyway.





	bad habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Kakashi takes weeks to recover from the Tsukuyomi. It brands his psyche like a hot iron on naked flesh. Itachi's infamy is indeed well-earned.

He runs into an old comrade one evening, another ANBU cadre-turned-civilian. They fuck after drinks, clinical and efficient, just like old times. Beneath the vest, Kakashi is surprised to find his abdomen whole and intact. The memories were so vivid.

“Use it,” he breathes, handing his partner a kunai. The blade splits him open, and the blood that spills is as red as a phantasmagorical sky, viscous and impermeable.

Here there is exoneration. Kakashi lets go.


End file.
